


Woman like You

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: The song already ended but Diana still swaying her hips with no care and a big smile on her lips, coaxing her wife to stop cooking and dance with her.“You will make me burn down the kitchen if you keep doing this.”“Dance with me, my love.”





	Woman like You

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just graduated??? hell yeah! and i was kinda feeling down because i felt so many emotions at such short amount of time, so i started watching maroon 5 girls like you, and yes the titile was from there

Diana just finished her daily training, still sweating as she entered the kitchen. The smell of her wife’s cooking made her smile widely, Isabel rarely cook, but when she does, its heaven. Her petite wife was currently cutting onions, humming to herself to the beat of the song from the radio. Their dog, Lola, was currently sleeping on the floor. No matter how hard they trained her, Lola always prefers floor or their king-sized bed. It won’t be much trouble if only Lola wasn’t a Samoyed-Alaskan Malamute mix.

“It smells amazing,” Diana said.

“Unlike someone,” Isabel scoffed.

“Hey, you like it when I’m sweating.”

“I am not,” Isabel swatted Diana’s hand when she tried to take the cucumber. “Go and take a shower first, or wash your hands.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Diana wrapped her hands around Isabel’s waist, making her wife protest in annoyance.

Isabel didn’t say anything and only huffed, annoyed because Diana decided to bother her. But she didn’t do anything; she let Diana hugged her from behind, burying her face into her thick hair as Isabel continues to prepare their dinner.

Diana inhaled deeply, noticing something familiar about Isabel’s shampoo. It wasn’t Isabel’s usual smell. “Did you use my shampoo?” Diana asked.

“I run out of mine.”

“That remind me, we haven’t done our monthly shopping.”

“I am free this weekend,” Isabel said as she let Diana guided her hand to cut the carrot.

“Perfect,” Diana brought Isabel’s hand, the one that was holding the knife, and kissed the back.

“Now can you actually do something to help me, or you are going to continue to disturb me?” Isabel let go of Diana’s embrace and walked to the fridge.

Before Diana said anything, a new song caught her attention. She smiled brightly when she realized the song.

Isabel looked dreadfully at her wife.

“No.”

Diana pouted, but she started dancing anyway.

Isabel groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose because she knew Diana will not stop dancing once she started unless Isabel drags her to their bedroom.

Diana sang from the top of her lung, trying to keep up with the vocalist. She danced funny, like someone with two left foot. People that said that fighting and dancing is the same thing clearly never see Diana Prince dance. She made a come here gesture, but Isabel ignored her and continue with her cooking.

Even with Diana sang next to her and almost practically rubbing herself all over Isabel. But the Doctor only rolled her eyes. She humored Diana one time with giving her wife a small smile when Diana swayed her hips.

Isabel already turned the stove on when Diana finally used dirty tricks and started grinding on her wife, nibbling her ear softly, like the two of them currently dancing in the club packed with people, sweating and drunk people, and not in the comfort of their home. Suddenly it wasn’t just the stove that has been turned on.

That’s how Diana and Isabel met five years ago. She was stuck in the middle of the dance floor, the only way to stop random men to dance with her was by dancing with the lady wearing a leather jacket and red scarf. Who’s even wearing a scarf on the dance floor? So Isabel pulled the scarf away and put it inside her back pocket. Diana only raised her eyebrow and led Isabel took the lead. For someone that hasn’t been on the dance floor for almost three years, Isabel still got the move.

The reason Isabel was breaking her habit of just spending the night inside the comfort of her home because her niece was invited her to the club. Isabel Maru didn’t raise Samantha “Sam” Arias since she was a little girl only to let the woman down after she made one of the biggest milestones in her life. So Isabel finally stepped out from her comfort zone and spent her Friday night at her niece’s club.

At first, Sam was working as the bartender and she was always telling Isabel stories about her work, and how Sam and few of the crew were trying to buy the club from its previous owner. Isabel knew that Lena Luthor helped Sam to buy it, she didn’t know how serious Sam and Lena at that time. But then when someone helped you build your business from scratch, it must be really serious. Lena was actually one of Isabel’s students at MIT, one of the best, Isabel even willing to call Lena her protégé.

The song already ended but Diana still swaying her hips with no care and a big smile on her lips, coaxing her wife to stop cooking and dance with her.

“You will make me burn down the kitchen if you keep doing this, Diana,” Isabel tried to hide the hitch on her breath with a huff.

Diana laughed and nibbled Isabel’s ear. “Dance with me, my love,” she whispered softly.

With the warmth of Diana’s body behind her, Diana’s strong arms around her waist, and Diana’s soft lips trailing kisses along her jawline, Isabel surrendered.

Isabel wrapped her hands around Diana’s, letting Diana swayed her body. The radio’s program already talking about the current news instead of “Top 40 songs”. But it didn’t stop Diana from dancing.

“Do you remember our first date?” Diana asked.

“The one where you were teasing my niece and my student?”

Diana laughed and kissed the top of Isabel’s head. “No, that was the first time we’ve met,” it was their in-joke about how the first time they’ve met could be count as their first date. “The one where we spent the night at the beach. Our first date as a couple?”

“Oh, that,” Isabel hummed. “You do remember that our current home is near the beach of that first date, right?”

The sound of waves came between the sounds of the news reporter on the radio.

“Can I change your mind about sex on the beach?” Diana bit down Isabel’s neck softly.

“No,” Isabel hissed. “I only want your fingers or your tongue inside my vagina, not something else.”

Isabel remembered that night, she didn’t care how romantic it was, she didn’t want any sand near somewhere it didn’t belong. Diana pouted, but she ended up carrying Isabel bridal style to their hotel and they made a compromise, they made love with their windows open, letting the cold night breezed into their room.

They got cold the next morning, but Diana only smiled and said how they can use that to spent the day cuddling in bed. They did, in fact, spend their day by cuddling and eating porridge. Isabel was too tired to move and to berating Diana about her health, so she burrowed deeper into Diana’s embrace and mumbled how Diana was hotter than usual.

“How about my strap-on?” Diana husked.

“That too,” Isabel bit down her lips as Diana’s hands started moving to her breasts.

“You don’t want it inside your vagina?” Diana asked innocently.

Isabel growled and turned off the stove before she actually burns down their home. “There are a time and place for such cruel joke,” she raised on her tiptoes before kissing her wife. “But not today and not here.”

Diana hummed in delight and wrapped her hands around Isabel’s waist. “Of course,” she said with mirth. Before Diana could brush her lips against Isabel’s, her wife pulled back. Diana gasped.

“You smell weird,” Isabel said. “Go and take a shower first.”

Diana knew it will be pointless to argue with Isabel, so she sighed deeply and kissed her cheek. “Are you going to resume your cooking or should we order takeout?”

“We will order takeout,” Isabel said. “And I will join you later.”

Diana beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry the headcanon about isabel being sam's aunt from my cold dead hands
> 
> also im @nightwhite13 if you wanna say hi and if tumblr didnt get delete


End file.
